lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spirit of Latin Faith
The Spirit of Latin Faith- usually called Spirit- is the protector of the prophecy child and the yang of the apocalypse. He is to cause a great war to break out between the strongest powers in the underworld and purgatory. As such, choas would break out on earth and all would fear him as a leader for the Holy (latin) Army, fighting off both parties. Biography Spirit was created 8000 years ago by the Latin gods of Riches, Life, Strength, Respect, Feasts, Rest, and Courage. He was made to save the world from the apocalypse by sacrificing a random human of their choice. Ironically they chose too far ahead, causing Spirit to be unable to save them. The Latin spirits were almost all gone, and Spirit himself was the last one. As such, Spirit is very angry because of religion. Christianity destroyed his, and as such he decided to set the apocalypse off based upon the thing christianity did not support. Demons. Now Spirit was destined to figure out what he would do for the next 8000 years, until he can find a way to activate his plan. But there was one thing for sure. It would happen eventually Spirit was a very dangerous fighter. He was one of the strongest there was, until he was slain by a unnamed man's fist. Now as Spirit was going to paradise, the gods chose his very soul to become a tool of their whim. They destroyed any way of him remembering his mortal life, seeing as he would not need it. He learned the skills of light and dark magic and mastered them. He was then sealed inside a crystal, originally hanging around the goddess of Life's neck. He spent over 7900 years trapped inside, soon losing his eagerness to protect humanity but instead only fight those against his very life instead After he was thought to have died during the Apocolypse along with the prophecy child, he was later saved and given his own body. No longer trapped and having to wait to take control, Spirit was free to choose his own lifestyle. Personality Spirit has a very unique and colorful personality, as he can be best decribed as many things. Such as sadistic, cruel, arrogant, and bashful; the qualms of a serial killer. Spirit enjoys brutally mutilating his victims, and has been know to become enraged when his victims don't scream and cry for mercy. Spirit hates a wide variety of people that include: Druids, science freaks, blunt idiots, men who cheat on their girlfriends, and insane lunatics who seem just too...happy. However; after meeting what would be his lover, Spirit began to develop a much more caring, and tolerable personality. Spirit often contradicts himself, as he despises magic users (despite the fact that he's one himself) and dislikes Raku (although, Spirit tends to act al,ost as blunt and honest as Raku does). Relationships *'DooM': Spirit considers DooM to be his "brother", since they've shared the same body for so long. Spirit actually cares for DooM and his well being, but won't hesitate wiping his memories just for the fun of it. *'Kuro': At first he merely thought she was another useless demon who would proably dump him for someone else soon, but she just wont give up. He is going to find a way to get rid of her in this all. Their relationship may stop the apocalypse from ending. Without her letting him die- DooM will certainly try helping and will only end up being wiped out before he can even get close to ending it. *'Fukai: '''NEVER has he hated someone with SO MUCH FURY. If he could, he would grind Fukai into a powder and use him to make a cake. The spirit would eat that cake, and once he ran out he would move onto another druid bastard until finally he finishes the entire race. Then the pixies. Yes...They are next... *'Raku: Another foolish teenager in his eyes, he often will try blowing off anything he says, until he actually gives a damn, such as when Raku brings up how hot Yume is. Same can be said for '''Uta, only he enjoys her moronic attempts at sex. Yeah. It would be fun killing them both with a nice black fire ball to the insides. *'NFA: '''Some douche bag. He would not even give the time of day to spirit! I mean, Spirit tried sign language seeing as he thinks NFA is deaf, but still, you should not ignore a man when he is giving you sign language. Just a dick move. *'Julia: Spirit finds Julia a little . . . too naive . . . Spirit does not really trust her when she is alone and will use DooM's lunch break spying on his own house. Usually across the street at the Video Store. There has got to be SOMETHING under that big happy face, and right now, Spirit would kill to find it out. *Yume: Spirit loves Yume, and he has a good reason for it too. She completely changed him, and if it weren't for her, Spirit would just be a forgotten memory. However; he does enjoy teasing Yume whenever she gets horny. *Satoshi: Spirit cannot stand this guy,and the fact that Satoshi has copies of his sex tapes doesn't help either. Spirit and Satoshi have gotten into some violent conflicts, such as Spirit nearly drowning Satoshi in a jacuzzi. Spirit has threaten to "Gut Satoshi like a deer, pay good money to have his body stuffed, then Spirit would throw darts at the stuffed body." *Gladitus: Spirit actually shows some feelings of care towards his son and will occasionally pat his head. Spirit however won't hesitate to threaten Gladitus if he disobeys. Usually when that doesn't work, he decides to brutally injure his son's dog with air deprivation and/or drowning. *Luna:''' Possibly the only person who Spirit hates more than Fukai. Spirit HATES this bitch with a buring passion so much, that he would tear her in half from the inside out. Trivia *Spirit is 8000 years old. *Unlike DooM, spirit does not care for love, let alone friends, he is more than happy just living a solitary life as far from any of the bullcrap going down in Shay City. **If spirit has DooM's body to himself he is going to move to Norway. ***However, after meeting Yume this all changed, as he will likely continue to live with her. *If you click your heels 3 times saying the word Latin, Spirit will beat the f*ck outta you for mocking him. *Spirit has died four times. Only to be revived by Saz of Death, the tournament bringing him back, or either MSI Ciots or Fukai reviving him. *Back when he shared DooM's body, he would punch Fukai in the back of the head as a ghost in frustration, *He eats pixies. *He once held a kitten. **Once is a light term. ***Okay fine, he does love cats. *He likes it when DooM suffers the after party of a fight that Spirit got alot of damage from. *He is a little crazier than Jackie at times. *Spirit once ate korean food. **He tried dog and loved it. *He speaks Latin and English, ironically learning english from the Idiot he lives in. *Spirit's natural scent is burning leaves. *He has a son ** As well as a daughter *When Spirit was reborn he became ALOT different... *Spirit has roleplay dreams, he is Lord Latin,and DooM is a new slave